A Wizard with Mutants
by GinevraLongbottom
Summary: After Harry had become Master of Death, after all of the people of his time had died, he gains an incredible amount of boredom. With the power to do most of whatever he wants, Harry sets out towards alternate timelines, dimensions, or universes to sate his boredom. This time, Harry dabbles with the mutants of Marvel's X-men. Rated M for crude comments, language, mentions of abuse.
1. Bored

Disclaimer; I do not own any Harry Potter or Marvel things I can sell under my name.

* * *

Harry Potter is the current Master of Death. As Master of Death, he had to watch over the tiny mortals (like a Watcher but with the ability to mess with them freely, and those guys, in Harry's opinion, are too snobby).

When Harry got bored he would do stupid things like; create alternate universes, or argue with Death over the soul of a goldfish. Sometimes, he would play cupid and match random people together so they ended up in a perfectly stable relationship.

After Ginny died (Natural causes), Harry had spent the rest of his life making his kids and grandkids happy-

He also managed to become Master of Death and had seemingly lost the power to naturally age, but that is irrelevant.

-Harry got bored easily because he would run out of things to do, he'd run out of ideas to make real but his forever buddy was there.

Death was a bit strange. Death had no gender nor face and did not have a physical body. Death did have a voice though, and it annoyed Harry. Death's voice didn't make his ears bleed or cause a headache, but it did sound like…

...like if your best friend kept saying you were the best in the world in front of a jury of teachers that you know they know you cheated on a few quizzes.

Death did have his moments though. The entity would give Harry wonderfully dangerous and exciting ideas.

Harry was now smiling broadly to the air, remembering something that Death had recently said.

Unfortunately, he looked a bit insane since he was sitting alone in the corner of a cosy coffee shop. The table for two Harry sat at shook as he quickly stood up and left the little building. He took a left into a skinny alleyway and then a right down another, he took a few more random twists before he eventually ended up in a secluded spot that lacked any bright colours.

Harry tapped on a small grey stone that was attached to a dark red band around his right wrist, and with a small 'poof!' a cloud of black smoke appeared,

"You called, my Lord?" The cloud of smoke was Death.

Harry scowled lightly whilst running hand through his messy hair,

"I want to do that one thing you had said a few hours ago- the one with mutants, and don't call me Lord, it's still super weird!"

Death answered again but ignored the last part,

"You wish to go into the Mutant comic book world, my Lord?"

"Yes! I finished reading the small stack I found and I'm already loving its universe plot"

Harry looked exceedingly happy at the moment, so Death gave the old wizard some time before responding,

"That is your decision then, have fun my Lord" Death nodded, and a small cloud of grey formed in front of Harry.

The puffing smoke seemed to get bigger before Harry fell unconscious.

* * *

Death watched from the shadows as his Master was picked up by another strange man, the man had red eyewear that looked like it was there for an important reason.

A white-haired woman swiftly walked over to the two, (Death being unnoticed to the two mortals) and ordered his Master's holder to retreat to a base.

The man scowled at the female, grumbling the name 'Capt'n Stormy ' before being waved off after being called 'Stiff Cyclops'.

The entity of Afterlife followed the Cyclops fellow until he deemed it safe to leave young Harry with him.

* * *

Harry woke up sore in a white twin-sized bed. The Chosen One looked around the room before spotting a mirror in the corner. Potter went over to the reflective glass and looked inside…

 _Dear Merlin's flaming snake!_

He didn't know if Death had humour or not, but as Harry looked into the mirror only to find a sixteen-year-old boy staring back, he laughed. Most of the times Harry went places, he was just a normal-looking guy, but his sixteen old body looked as if he was refused food during his childhood! Granted, he was-but his aunt and cousin ended up befriending Teddy and the relatively calm kids. His uncle remained a right bastard though.

Harry resumed planning for his adventure in this queer dimension and had decided he wanted to be a mutant. In fact, Harry decided that painting himself as an unpredictable variable was the best and most enjoyable role other than acting like a complete lunatic.

He thoughtfully stared into the glass without actually inspecting himself and stormed up some ideas for what his mutation should be...Maybe he could just fly? Flying is fun, but what about teleportation?

AHA! AN IDEA!

Harry resumed his attention on the mirror and watched as his skin slowly changed from his pale complexion to a rich dark blue before turning back normal. Shapeshifting! If Harry could change his appearance he could kind of connect it to healing and his physical advancements!

Suddenly, the door to this room swung open, shocking Harry and revealing a red-haired woman with a man wearing red glasses.

The female was harshly scolding the man before the two turned towards Harry's bed to find him gone. The woman glared at the eyewear guy, and then looked around the room and spotting Harry.

The seemingly young boy stared back at her bashfully before placing down the mirror, and in his never-fading accent said,

"I should probably leave now, right?"

Harry inwardly scowled at how boyish his voice was, but then resolved as he found that it made him sound, Harry seemed harmless.

The woman instantly changed her demeanour, she Introduced herself and the other guy before worriedly checking an awkward Harry's body for any injuries. Finding none, Jean straightened up before pointing an accusing finger at the other male of the room,

"You said he was bleeding from the shoulder!"

Harry was confused as he didn't remember anything about being hurt, perhaps it had already been healed? The boy twisted his head so he could take a look at one of his shoulders, then he checked the other one. Nothing to be seen.

Harry refocused on the two and found Jean arguing with Scott

"Why'd you bring him if he was fine!"

"He was unconscious when I found him!"

"And did you check for Concussion?"

"...I tried waking him up"

"He could've died!"

Scott looked more worried over angry now, he walked over to where Harry was standing and demandingly asked how old he was. Harry took advantage of this, he stuttered out his supposed name and age since Scott could be described as 'intimidating' at the moment.

Scott turned back towards the red-haired woman and was about to speak before Jean got angry at him again,

"You're scaring him, ya' idiot!"

Jean calmed herself before pushing Scott out of the way to test Harry's responsiveness. Concussion could still occur and she wanted Harry safe. Jean found nothing out of the ordinary, so she patted Harry on the back and said he was fine. Scott spoke right after Jean finished,

"We're going to take you to see the Professor" He stated and motioned for Harry to follow the two 'older' mutants. Harry played his part and tried to dissuade them from shyly accepting to go.

The _three mutants_ headed towards Professor Xavier's office and eventually arrived before any of them could knock, a happy voice chimed "Come in!"

Harry was slightly surprised before relaxing again as they all entered to greet a smiling old man.

Harry was set down to sit and quietly waited to answer any question, he began pondering perhaps why Scott was so-

Harry immediately raised his occlumency shields, causing Charles Xavier's head to snap back. Harry clutched his head in concentration and breathed heavily since he hadn't used occlumency for a long time, the black-haired boy stood up and backed a few paces before being held to place by Scott.

Professor Xavier had recovered and was now looking at Harry apologetically,

"I am sorry as that doesn't happen very often, I should've asked since you just came here"

Harry's breathing calmed down and Xavier could see the boy's smile,

" _It's alright"_

Harry's voice said within Charles' mind.


	2. Smug Smirks

Disclaimer; This is a non-profit fan-based fiction.

* * *

Harry tried to reach up and scratch his head only to be stopped by a tight clasp around his wrist. The old Potter looked up and saw Scott staring at him with creases of warning on his face. Harry was about to release snide comment but was interrupted,

"Cou-"

"-You can let go of him Scott" commanded Xavier calmly

Harry was released and he stumbled forward a few steps, but eventually, he was able to sit back down in front of the Professor.

Charles Xavier quietly gazed fixedly at Harry, who only gazed back listlessly.

"You two should go check to see if the others are alright," said Charles, directing this 'suggestion' at Scott and Jean. The two left without much hesitance but Harry could feel Scott's disapproval of him.

Harry waited for the questions; the ones that stress him, the ones that force him to spin up the most intricate of lies-

"Well I already know your name so, Hello. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, you could call me anything but most of everything."

Harry let out a confused breath, most would ask him what he could do, or how he could do stuff. Charles continued to talk after Harry didn't since he could see the nervousness and reluctance arise from Harry's form,

"I have the gift of Telepathy."

Even though Xavier didn't ask what Harry's ability was, Harry answered because he knew not talking would take a lot of fun opportunities away,

"I can change things about my body, I can heal, I don't know much about the mind thing though, it just happens- I'm sorry I just-"

Charles lightly chuckled, causing Harry to stop speaking.

 _Perhaps he has the power to replicate things?_

 _I don't think that's it, Professor_

 _!_

Charles blinked and gently pushed Harry out of his thoughts, when he focused back on Harry, he sighed, causing the poor boy-In his thoughts- to sputter out an apology.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say that aloud but I sort of just answered! Your thoughts, Everybody's thoughts, are too loud at times, I can't-"

"-That's perfectly normal Harry, even I can't stop myself from peering into other's ponderings, Your gift is Natural," Charles said

"It's not natural! I'm a Freak," Harry glared distastefull at Xavier, and continued, "What did you see in my head?"

"You have a family Harry. I only saw your Uncle, Aunt, cousin, their actions, and a scene where you managed to change a teacher's hair blue."

Harry seemed to calm down,

"Well Professor, I think that baldness suits you. Not to be bald- I mean bold."

Charles chuckled and began asking the important questions,

"Where did you come from?"

"Just Britain"

"Did you get any schooling?"

"I went to some place in Scotland"

"Where are your relatives?"

Harry smiled grimly before explaining that he didn't know or care where they were.

"Do you have anything with you besides clothing?"

Harry snorted before answering no, and after a few polite questions relating to favourite subjects or songs, Xavier inquired if he could see an example of Harry's other abilities and, surprisingly, the boy readily accepted and showed him.

Charles' eyes watched as Harry's skin shifted into an array of dark blue scales before changing to the smooth brown skin of a model. The skin-shifter's eye colour remained the same but his hair went from a black mess to straight brown strands. Harry breathed out steadily and changed back into himself.

The old Professor hid his confusion and excitement, he had found a boy with similar powers to Raven _perhaps the same,_ but he had also found a powerful mutant with obvious dislike towards people. He will not fail Harry like he did with others, he promised himself.

* * *

Harry was nervously shifting in his seat but was seemingly surprised when Charles smiled in happiness,

"This school is specifically targeted to help **gifted** students, would you like to stay here?"

"I don't have any money, I can't possibly be able to afford this!"

"You won't have to worry about that. We have plenty of students with your same situation"

"...I doubt it really… but I'd like to attend"

Charles felt triumphant and gave Harry a note with a room number, also mentioning that he would have a roommate.

When Harry left the office, he let out a sly smirk as he went to go find his room.

* * *

Scott watched the black-haired boy walk away with suspicion. He had seen the little smug look Harry sported.

After Harry left, he immediately went to voice his concerns to Xavier but was dismissed after one of his comments,

" _He's just like Mystique, the same smirk and stride-We shouldn't trust him."_

The Professor acted like nothing was wrong, why didn't he find Harry suspicious?

Death was playing with the old Xavier's mind, just like he did with others that concerned Harry. He only works to maintain balance. But he also deeply wants his Master happy.

* * *

 **Scott doesn't know that Harry can change his skin, he just doesn't like how** convenient **the boy is. Also, this counts as on time, It isn't the first of December yet!  
**


	3. Pyro's Not That Bad

Disclaimer: Wala akong pagmamay-ari ng Marvel o Harry Potter; I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter

* * *

Harry walked down a long corridor until he came across a door with a plate of the number that matched the one on the little slip of paper he was given.

As Harry pushed open the door he was harshly tapped on the back. Harry turned and was met with the menacing glare of a blond boy who was-unfortunately- taller than him. Said tall teen spoke in what was close to a growl,

"What're you doing with my room and why are you so damn short?"

Harry meekly coughed and explained that he was new and was instructed to settle down in the room. The blond boy's eyes didn't soften but at least stopped glaring, he introduced himself as Pyro and non-aggressively shoved Harry to the side and entered the room.

Harry soon followed in and sat on an empty bed that he presumed was his. He looked around, the place was a nice sized room that had some DC comics and clothes left about.

Harry watched Pyro carry thing off of one of the two desks in the room and shoving under the other bed. Harry stood and bent down to pick up one of the comics but-

"Don't touch that. First Rule of this place is; if you're going to stay then ask before touching anyone's possessions" Pyro said before lightly smirking and continuing, " You might end up with a head full of fire"

Harry nodded and laid down on his bed. Pyro faintly smiled and laid on his own. The blond one fell into a dreamless sleep while Harry was plunged into his own mind and began talking with Death.

Harry was roughly shaken awake by his new roommate, and he had to refrain from a painful groan as he had a headache. Pyro stalked back to his side of the room and extracted two pairs of clothing for himself and Harry. Harry was still trying to fully wake up when Pyro threw a thin patterned shirt and a pair of baggy jeans at his chest. Harry looked back at Pyro with confusion,

"I don't need these", Harry said but was a little put off by Pyro's scoff,

"Your shirt has a large tear on your sleeve and you're wearing khaki shorts"

"Thanks"

"You better have your own underwear"


	4. Mistaken For Mystique

Disclaimer: I really don't have any licensing to anything cool

* * *

Harry was led to the school's canteen as soon as he changed into the pair of somewhat acceptable clothes.

Harry went to get his food but didn't miss the curious glances from the students that looked the most comfortable but he was used to stares so he plopped his tray down next to Pyro's and sat down without hesitance.

A few of the stares seemed to intensify but Harry only started in on his breakfast, as did an annoyed looking Pyro. He was abruptly pulled out of his focus on the eggs by a brown haired girl's question,

"So do you like to wear Pyro's clothes? I'm Kitty"

Harry stilled and Pyro seemed to lightly growl.

Of all the things Harry was expecting, this was probably the thirteenth thing in his list, he decided he could reply with an equally teasing,

"My clothes were a little torn up after yesterday"

Pyro snorted before glaring lightly at Harry. A few other students in the vicinity started laughing whilst Kitty turned to Pyro with a widened smile and a challenging gleam present in her eyes and said,

"You have to _always_ be aggressive?"

Pyro couldn't reply as he cut off by a sharp and embarrassed voice of a blue-eyed boy,

"Well, Pyro probably just picked a fight with him," The boy turned to Harry with a small bit of amusement, "Pyro is kind of a bully." He held out his hand and inside it was a perfectly round ball of ice,

"I'm Bobby, call me Iceman"

The others at the table followed in suit;

"I'm Rogue"

"Syren"

"I'm still Kitty"

Pyro suddenly threw an arm around Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to lightly jump (this didn't go unnoticed by the others) and arrogantly tilted his head up,

"Harry's my new roommate, and he's _Irish_ "

"I'm British"

Pyro looked confused for a second before hiding his mistake with a sharp glare at the other people at the table

"Shut the fuck up" Pyro snapped out before taking his arm back to eat more of his food. Kitty closed her previously open Physics textbook and pulled it away from the glaring blond. Bobby turned towards Harry again,

"Well that sucks, I'm assuming you know that Pyro can control fire and that I can control ice, but maybe we should all reintroduce ourselves with more background!" Bobby said before nodding at Kitty who excitedly got Harry's attention.

"I'm Kitty and I can phase through objects!" She explained before motioning to slam her hand onto the table, but her hand just passed right through. Harry amazedly stared at the hand before excitedly turning to the next person. Syren smiled lightly and spoke

"My name's Syren and I've got a sonic scream" Before Syren could demonstrate, Kitty stopped her and kindly explained that it necessary to.

"What's your power?" Harry asked Rogue, who was looking down at her plate as if she wasn't asked a question. Bobby furrowed his brows, smiled, and apologetically answered for her,

"Her power is really cool, she can absorb other mutant's powers"

Rogue half-heartedly glared at Bobby before meeting Harry's eyes with proper confidence,

"My name's Rogue and I can steal lifeforce," She said as she snatched an apple from Bobby's tray.

Harry smiled brightly before he too introduced himself,

"My name's Harry and I can shapeshift!"

"Wait what the fuck did you-"

The group watched as Harry's skin shifted from his normally pale complexion, sooty black hair with green almond eyes to scaly blue and finally, an olive brown skin tone with deeper chestnut eyes and curly dark brown locks.

Bobby and Rogue sat awkwardly, Kitty was intently searching his face, and Pyro was confusedly pissed. Other students nearby were nervously glancing at Harry, a few of the others stood up and ran out of the room.

"Who are you?" Pyro demanded, trying to look menacing

Harry had stopped grinning, but his thoughts excitedly buzzed around at the concept of being misidentifying-ly feared. Harry seemed to frown with worry and he brought his arms close to himself. Harry changed himself back to normal but that only served to frighten the kids,

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked in a sad timid voice that caused Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby to relax a little. Kitty straightened up her back,

"I apologize, obviously the Professor wouldn't allow you to be here if you were a terrorist"

Harry's eyes shone with confusion, but inwardly he was amused that Kitty was able to come to such a logical solution so quickly. Suddenly, Storm entered in with a frustrated look at the whispering students, she quickly walked to Harry and whispered to him, telling him that he should ask about why the students were acting that way. Storm raised her voice to the rest of the room,

"He isn't Mystique, he just happens to have a similar mutation. That's all" At these words, the light whispering slowly transitioned back to somewhat normal chatter.

Harry was surprised that it was that easy for the students to accept it, but he reasoned that he really shouldn't be as they were all part of a heavily discriminated against group. In fact, there was a group of physically mutated students excitedly pointing at him as they talked to each other.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating at all since last December! I'll try to at least post once a month so that this fic doesn't lay woefully abandoned**


	5. Those Marks Aren't Okay

Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Nothing worthwhile anyways

* * *

Harry was in his and Pyro's room alone, casually looking through the new clothes that Jean had given him. Nothing special, just a few plain tees and shorts. Harry had started to keep his skin blue while he was hanging out in his designated bedroom and sometimes when he was sleeping so that his mutation looked as though he couldn't hold an appearance for too long. He was thinking about how Pyro had begun to distrust him.

Harry knew it was suspicious that he didn't act like he knew who Mystique was, but he had thought of this before and came to the conclusion that Pyro would associate with him more if he knew some of his 'backstory'.

Harry heard the door open and glanced out the corner of his eyes to see Pyro enter. Harry started to pretend to change his shirt, slowly pulling it off and making sure to let out slight winces. Harry had changed his clothes in the bathroom and noticed that scars from his most dangerous battles were still on his small, sixteen-year-old body.

Harry smirked darkly as he felt John's eyes rake down his back. The blonde boy stared at Harry's back with disgust at whoever caused them, to Pyro, the ones who inflicted the damage must have been mutant-hating humans. In reality, the rigid white stripes of tissue were caused by an insane necromancer who had attacked Harry with a whip made of sharp, magically amplified, and thick braided dragon skin. Various other scars that could be mistaken for domestic abuse littered Harry's skin and Pyro could see some that travelled below Harry's shorts.

Pyro angrily got up once Harry had finally gotten the shirt fully on, He stalked over to Harry and grabbed at his wrist. Harry yelped, he was not expecting Pyro to drag him to Professor Xavier's office.

Professor Xavier let them in with a concerned look on his face, for he had heard Pyro's distressed thoughts racketing off the walls. Pyro demanded Harry sit down.

"Who the mother-living fuck hurt him?" Pyro growled out towards Xavier, who was looking through Pyro's thoughts with alarm.

Xavier turned towards Harry and tried to get into Harry's head, but quickly stopped trying once Harry began glaring at him whilst protectively wrapping arms around himself. Xavier looked back towards Pyro with a sad look,

"It seems that you'll need to leave so Harry and I can have a talk"

Pyro didn't move from his spot until he broke from Xavier's commanding gaze.

As Pyro left he angrily shouted, loud enough for a teacher, who had just recently returned, to hear,

"Those fucking _humans_ shouldn't be able to do SHIT to us!"

* * *

 **I'd like to explain the reason Harry's able to pretend that he doesn't know a lot about current news in the next chapter, but I hope you guys can figure it out with just the context of this one! I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I really wanted this chapter separately written from the other chapter I'm writing,**

 **Would you guys be okay with a PYRO/HARRY relationship? I won't write them together if ya'll don't want it.**


End file.
